gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Michelle
"My Michelle" es una canción escrita por Axl Rose y Izzy Stradlin de la banda de Hard Rock estadounidense Guns N' Roses y que vio la luz en el álbum debut de la banda de 1987, Appetite for Destruction. Composición #La canción está inspirada en una amiga de la banda, una chica llamada Michelle Young, la cual está en los créditos de la contraportada del Appetite for Destruction. Según Axl Rose, estando Izzy, Michelle y él en el coche, sonó en la radio "Your Song" de Elton John y Michelle comentó que a ella le gustaría que alguien escribiese una canción dedicada a ella. El primer intento de Axl fue una canción romántica y melosa pero que estaba totalmente alejada de la realidad de la vida de Michelle. Como no le gustó esta versión la borró y la reescribió siendo totalmente honesto. Fue a enseñarle esta nueva versión a Michelle pensando que se ofendería ya que Axl reflejó en ella todos los aspectos oscuros de la vida de Michelle, como su adicción a las drogas, la muerte de su madre o el trabajo de su padre en la industria pornográfica. Aparentemente a Michelle no le molestó la letra porque fue completamente honesto, aunque ella afirma que le gustaría que no se supiera quien la inspiró pues en la actualidad es una madre y una persona de importancia en la compañía donde trabaja. Letra Your daddy works in porno Now that mommy's not around She used to love her heroin But now she's underground So you stay out late at night And you do your coke for free Drivin' your friends crazy With your life's insanity Well, well, well you just can't tell Well, well, well my Michelle Sowin' all your wild oats In another's luxuries Yesterday was Tuesday Maybe Thursday you can sleep But school starts much too early And this hotel wasn't free So party till your connection call Honey I'll return the key Well, well, well you just can't tell Well, well, well my Michelle Well, well, well you never can tell Well, well, well my Michelle Everyone needs love You know that it's true Someday you'll find someone That'll fall in love with you But oh the time it takes When you're all alone Someday you'll find someone That you can call your own But till then ya better... Now you're clean And so discreet I won't say a word But most of all this song is true Case you haven't heard So c'mon and stop your cryin' 'Cause we both know money burns Honey don't stop tryin; An you'll get what you deserve Well, well, well you just can't tell Well, well, well my Michelle Well, well, well you never can tell Well, well, well my Michelle Covers * La canción fue versionada por el grupo de punk A Fire Inside en el CD recopilación Punk Goes Metal. * También fue versionada por el grupo de Mathcore The Dillinger Escape Plan para el polémico album, Bring You To Your Knees: A Tribute To Guns' N' Roses. Los miembros de DEP admitieron más tarde que el álbum fue horriblemente grabado pero que quedaron contentos con el resultado de la canción.Decoymusic.com - Greg Puciato of The Dillinger Escape Plan * La banda punkrock de Memphis Lover! la versionó en su Lp "Gathered in the graveyard". * Los Red Hot Chili Peppers tocaron en vivo la intro en 1989. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones